


beg, borrow & steal

by peachpety



Series: Drarry Drabbles 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Speaks Latin, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: A naked Draco schools Harry about thetrueMalfoy motto.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120871
Comments: 36
Kudos: 77





	beg, borrow & steal

Harry inspects the Malfoy crest emblazoned on the teacup. He traces his thumb over the snakes that wrap sinuously around the elaborate “M”, mirroring Malfoy’s leg entwined with Harry’s under the sheets.

_Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_. The inscription glints in the sunlight streaming through the sheer curtains.

“It’s borrowed,” Draco says. “It’s not the _true_ Malfoy motto.”

Harry lifts a questioning brow. Draco mounts Harry, lean muscles flexing, unabashedly naked.

“ _Oro._ ” He tongues Harry’s nipple. 

“ _Mutuo._ ” A kiss on jaw stubble. 

“ _Furantur._ ” A breath ghosted on Harry’s lips.

Harry nibbles Draco’s bottom lip. “Meaning?”

“It means, Potter,” Draco grinds their erections together. Harry gasps. Draco chuckles. “A Malfoy will do whatever is necessary to get what he wants.”


End file.
